Like This, Milord?
by greensorceress
Summary: Fili has a weakness, a dark desire, and every now and then he indulges himself. Contains Durincest One Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters…I wish I did.**

The evening sky was darkening to indigo as the young prince slipped quickly into the back entrance of the brothel. It wouldn't do for a royal heir to be seen entering the front door of this establishment during the daylight hours. But the proprietor was always more than accommodating when Fili could no longer ignore the urge. Of course, it didn't happen very often, but every couple months the blond found himself back at the brothel with a small pouch of gold; Madame Frella always ready to procure exactly what he wanted. As Fili made his way to his usual room at the end of the long hall, he knew tonight would be no different and it made his skin tingle in anticipation.

Opening the door and stepping inside the room, Fili was not disappointed. Sitting on the edge of the bed and looking very nervous, was a young dwarf. He had long, silken hair the color of rich mahogany and eyes of the deepest brown. His lips were full and pink, surrounded by dark stubble and his body was lithe and muscular like that of a dancer. The blond felt his member stir when their eyes met; he closed and locked the door before making his way over to the boy.

"Good evening," he said softly, gesturing for the other dwarf to rise.

"Good evening, milord," the dark haired boy murmured as he stood, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Well, turn around, let's have a look at you," Fili stood back and looked the other up and down as the brunet slowly turned in a circle, never taking his eyes off the rug. He was dressed in a threadbare tunic and rough spun breeches, no shoes or ornamentation. His long hair was unbound and fell freely over his shoulders and into his eyes. "You certainly are a pretty little thing. But I paid a hefty price for a virgin, so tell me, are you untouched?"

The boy raised his eyes for a quick moment before lowering them again. "Yes, milord," he all but whimpered. Fili smirked lecherously and began to unbutton his coat.

"Get undressed for me then, little virgin," he said as he tossed his coat into an arm chair. The boy nodded and slowly pulled the tunic over his head, dropping it on the floor. Fili took in the sight of the brunet's lean chest covered in a soft dusting of dark hair, the trail that disappeared into his breeches and could feel his cock begin to harden. The younger dwarf hesitated for a moment and then began unlacing his breeches, letting them fall off his hips to pool around his bare feet.

He stood with his arms at his sides and his head angling toward the floor. Fili allowed his eyes to wander lower over slender hips and muscular thighs, to the impressive member nestled within dark curls. The blond kicked off his boots and slipped his own tunic off. He stepped over to the boy again, running a hand through the inky strands. The brunet flinched at the touch at first but eventually closed his eyes as his face relaxed slightly; clearly he was enjoying the gentle touch.

"Sweet little thing," Fili leaned forward to murmur in the boy's ear. "Do you know what I plan to do to you tonight? Do you know why you're here?" The younger dwarf shivered and raised his eyes to meet Fili's. The prince found himself instantly lost in those dark pools.

"Madame Frella said you will," he swallowed audibly and lowered his eyes again. "She said will you mount me like a pony and…and ride me all night long," the brunet whimpered softly and hung his head lower. Fili's cock began to throb at the words; he cupped the boy's face in his hands and raised it to meet his eyes.

"Mmmm, I do plan to mount you tonight, most likely more than once, little virgin. But first I plan to show you pleasure the likes of which you've never known. I'm going to make you feel so good you'll be begging for my cock before the night is over." Fili could feel the boy tremble beneath his hands. He leaned his face in closer, lips almost touching. "Would you like that, my untouched beauty? Would you like for me to take you apart with desire? Make you scream from pure pleasure and want. Tell me, would you like that?"

The younger dwarf blushed like a rose and Fili was barely able to restrain himself. He released the face in his hands and waited for a response. The brunet took a deep breath. "Y-yes, milord," he whispered.

It was all the acquiescence the prince needed. He leaned in and claimed the boy's lips in a gentle kiss. His mouth was soft and pliant and Fili slipped his tongue easily into the warmth as he tangled one hand in the dark tresses. Fili's other hand slid down past the boy's waist to cup his firm backside. He squeezed the mound tightly, causing the brunet to sigh into Fili's mouth. He growled in response and broke the kiss, pushing the younger onto the bed somewhat roughly.

The boy lay back obediently and watched Fili as he unlaced his own breeches, pushing them down and kicking them off his feet. When he pushed his small clothes down as well his cock sprang free, rock hard and leaking clear fluid; the brunet's eyes widened and he made a small noise within his throat, something like a whine. The prince chuckled at his reaction and reached down to stroke himself slowly.

"I-I'm frightened, milord."

"Don't worry, pet, I won't hurt you."

But the younger continued to stare at him fearfully until Fili stretched out on the bed beside him and kissed the boy again, a little more deeply than last time. His hands wandered over the smooth flesh and firm muscles, starting at the lightly furred chest and making his way down the lad's stomach to his hips. Fili passed over his groin entirely and teased the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs instead. The moan he received made his arousal ache and he rubbed it against the boy's hip to create a little friction.

Pulling his lips away from the other, he kissed his way down the stubbly jaw to the long column of the brunet's neck. The prince couldn't resist sucking a dark bruise into the tender flesh above the collarbone, smirking when he drew back to admire his handy work. Fili pinched a rosy nipple with one hand while he kissed and nipped the other, feeling it harden beneath his lips. The boy began to writhe and whimper softly as Fili kissed lower, dipping his tongue into his navel and sucking another mark into his hip.

By this point, the brunet's member was fully erect and laying against his stomach, begging for attention, but Fili skipped past and kissed down to his thighs instead. He licked and kissed the boy's inner thighs teasingly close to his arousal and testicles but never touched either, delighting in the frustrated pants and gasps coming from the body beneath him. His lips travelled lower still, to bony knees and well defined calves. Fili picked up a foot and planted a soft kiss on the arch before moving on to long, elegant toes. His tongue flicked out to tease the lad's big toe before taking three of the digits fully into his mouth. The boy squealed in surprise and covered his face with both hands. Swirling his tongue over the flesh, Fili gripped the foot tightly to keep it in place as the brunet tried to pull away, a blush covering his neck and shoulders. Figuring the boy had enough embarrassment; he let the toes slip from his lips and sat back on his knees.

"Roll over, my beauty, get that pretty arse in the air. I want to taste every inch of you tonight," he idly stroked himself as the brunet followed instruction, rolling onto his stomach and lifting his hips into the air.

"Like this, milord?" His voice was slightly muffled by the pillow and Fili had to fight the urge to grasp those narrow hips and plunge into that tight heat.

"Yes, exactly like that," the blond rasped as he reached out to grasp the rounded swells of the brunet's bottom. He pried them open gently to reveal the dusky little hole within before leaning forward and placing a kiss directly against the puckered entrance. The boy yelped, causing Fili to smirk as he began to lap and lave at the ring of muscle, pressing the very tip of his tongue inside.

The brunet moaned and gasped, rocking his hips back onto Fili's tongue and fisting the bed sheets tightly. Fili continued his ministrations, alternating between stroking the hole with the flat of his tongue and gently prodding it with the tip, until the body before him began to squirm. The blond slowly pushed a finger into the slick little entrance, just up to the first knuckle and earned a pretty keen for his troubles. He sunk the finger in further, causing the boy to moan wantonly, the sound was truly intoxicating.

"F-feels so good, milord! Please…I want-I need more!"

"On your back then," he pulled back and patted one of the firm globes. The brunet quickly obeyed, spreading his legs in anticipation as he stared up at Fili through half lidded eyes. The prince took in the sight before him, the younger dwarf's face was flushed and his lower lip was reddened from where he'd bitten it to stifle his cries, there was a fine sheen of sweat that made his skin glisten in the candlelight and he was panting as if he'd just stopped running. His untouched member was swollen and leaking and brought Fili's mind back to his own aching cock.

"What a wanton thing you are, little virgin. Are you quite sure you're innocent?" Fili teased as he lowered himself between the boys's quivering thighs, placing small kisses on the supple flesh of his stomach.

"I swear it, milord! You made me feel so…so good! Have I been bad? Did I displease you?" His dark eyes were wide and his lips pouty, Fili thought for a moment the lad might cry. Shushing the boy softly, he rose to kiss his forehead softly.

"You didn't displease me, pet. Quite the contrary, I've enjoyed you very much so far," Fili placed a chaste kiss on those pouty lips before making his way back down to lie between the younger dwarf's thighs. He smirked before taking the boy's arousal in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head and then lowering his lips to take the entire length. The brunet cried out in pleasure, fisting the sheets and tossing his head from side to side. Fili hollowed his cheeks as he swallowed the cock repeatedly, burying his nose in the dark curls on every descent. He could hear the heavy pants and sighs as the boy neared completion so Fili increased the suction of his lips and within mere moments the brunet came down his throat, crying out loudly. The prince swallowed most of the boy's release but not all. He kept a small amount on his tongue as he made his way back up to the other's mouth. Kissing him deeply, Fili pushed his tongue between the young dwarf's lips and the boy lapped eagerly at the taste of his own seed.

"You _are_ a wanton little thing," he mused, reaching over to the bedside table for the small bottle of sweet smelling oil. "I think I might keep you," Fili poured a small amount onto his fingers and reached down between the brunet's thighs. "Maybe I'll take you home with me," he pushed a finger inside slowly. "Drape you in the finest silks and jewels," the finger slipped in and out slowly, "come ride you whenever the mood takes me." He crooked the finger to massage the boy's sweet spot, earning a pleasured cry. "Would you like that?"

"Yes, milord, please!" The brunet nearly sobbed.

"Please what?"

"Ah…another finger, more please!" He arched his back and tried to grind down on the digit. Fili smirked as a second finger joined the first, causing the most beautiful sounds to fall from those plush lips.

"I should give you three," the price growled, pumping his fingers in and out of the slick entrance. "But I think I want to feel just how tight my little virgin really is," He slipped the digits out of the barely stretched hole and poured a generous amount of oil into his palm. The brunet watched as Fili rubbed the oil over his own member and his young face quickly changed from lust to fear.

"It's going to hurt, isn't it?" His brown eyes cast down as he bit his plump lower lip.

Fili spread the other's thighs wide and positioned himself between them. "I told you I wouldn't hurt you," he nudged against the tight entrance with his thick head, breeching the ring of muscle slowly as the boy began to whimper. He clung to Fili's biceps as the prince continued to push inside.

"Shh…it's ok," Fili sheathed himself fully, holding still inside the tight clench. "Just relax, lovely boy, that's it," he pulled back and pushed in again, feeling the hot channel open for him slightly. "So tight, Mahal, you're so fucking tight," the blond gasped as he began thrusting at an easy pace.

Gradually, the brunet's face and body relaxed, his whimpers turned to breathy sighs. It wasn't long before he was rolling his hips in an attempt to meet Fili's thrusts, moaning wantonly each time the prince touched his prostate.

"Good boy," Fili growled as the younger dwarf hitched one of his own legs over Fili's shoulder. He picked up the pace of his thrusts, keeping a grip on the boy's hips hard enough to bruise. "Does that feel good, lovely boy? Do you enjoy being fucked? Do you like being my little whore?"

"Yes, milord! Harder, please!"

"You'll be sore tomorrow, and I plan on taking you home with me to fuck you every night," the prince panted even as he increased the speed, pumping deeper into that delicious heat.

"I don't care if I'm sore, I-I want it!" The brunet threw his head back, his dark hair falling like a halo on the pillow.

"Mmmm…say it again."

"F-fuck me harder, milord, please!"

"How can I refuse?" Fili pulled the boy's other leg over his shoulder and leaned forward, nearly bending the other in half as he thrust deeply, hard and fast. The brunet cried out loudly as he spent himself again, this time without his member being touched. He painted both his and Fili's stomachs as he came in thick ropes, his fingernails digging crescents into the blond's biceps. The sight of the boy so completely undone was enough for the prince to reach his own climax and with a final hard thrust; he buried his seed deep inside the still clenching hole.

Slipping out once his cock began to soften; Fili lay down beside the panting brunet. He brushed a few sweaty strands away from the other's eyes and kissed him tenderly.

"You were incredible, my love. There were moments where I actually believed you were a frightened virgin," he chuckled softly and took in a deep breath. Kili giggled and rolled onto his side, laying his head on his brother's shoulder. "I nearly spent myself in my breeches when you said I was going to - what was it? Mount you like a pony and ride you all night long! Brilliant."

"I'm pretty proud of that, myself," Kili mused as he traced a finger languidly through Fili's golden chest hair. "Thought of it while I waited for you to arrive," he nuzzled his brother's neck, placing small kisses along it before pulling back to stare into blue eyes. "You licked my toes tonight! Where did that come from?"

"Heat of the moment, I suppose. Don't by coy, I could tell you liked it."

"Are you kidding? You're going to have to do that every time from now on!" Kili ducked from a half-hearted swat from the blond and settled back onto his chest. "Next time I think I should be the seasoned whore and you can be the virginal young prince. _I'll show you the ways of love, milord." _

Both princes snickered, rolling together in an embrace and realizing they both had rapidly cooling semen on their stomachs. With a groan, Fili rose from the bed and wet a cloth in the wash basin. He cleaned himself and then his brother, kissing Kili gently on the shoulder as he wiped away the seed.

"I'm starving, how about dinner at The Lion's Head and then home?"

"Don't want to stay the evening, _milord?"_ Kili began pulling his own clothes out of the small armoire; he stuffed the threadbare tunic and breeches into a small bag for use again on another night.

"I got what I came for, _little virgin_," Fili smirked and pulled his love close, nipping his lower lip softly before opening the door and checking that the coast was clear. The brothers slipped out of the hall and down the back stair, into the darkness of the night.

**Twist! Didn't see that coming, did ya? Come on, be honest….**


End file.
